The project is directed toward identifying the causes of the nutritional depletion and general deterioration of the cancerous host, known as cancer cachexia. The object is to find ways of blocking or reversing these systemic effects of cancer so that the cancer patient would become more accessible to anti-cancer therapies. Work on normal and cancerous organisms is in progress on: total energy, water and other material exchanges; physiological and behavioral control of food and water intake; metabolic abnormalities in nitrogen and lipid metabolism; effects of imposed motor activity and of insulin on nitrogen and lipid depletion; discrimination of mass and metabolic effects of tumor; identification of plasma components triggering the abnormal host responses; modifications of composition of IV aliment to minimize tumor growth and maximize host retention.